


Once is enough.

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Roughness, Sexual Content, accidental maybe feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: it's only fate or a curse or something else horrible that Alexander took any attention to him at all





	Once is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in April, hidden away in an email to a friend.

Burr isn't stupid — he knows he should be thankful for what he gets. He knows that it's only fate or a curse or something else horrible that Alexander took any attention to him at all.

 

And then it was something even more that Alexander took him to his bed. Both pretend to be more drunk than they actually are, and they're meaner than they'd like to be to each other — Alexander shoves him into the wall and Burr pulls his hair, but then Alexander moans loud and wrecked and that speeds things along—

 

Alexander sucks cock like he's dying for it, holding onto to Burr's hips going down until he chokes but then he pulls off, licks the tip. Burr looks down — there's saliva from Alexander's mouth to his cock and his hair is still messy, half out of his ponytail and he's beautiful.

 

Burr sucks Alexander's cock because it might be the only time he can — Alexander is fleeting. The taste is wonderful but it's only because it's Alexander, because of the sweet sounds Alexander makes, because of the way he twists in the sheets even though Burr knows he's not doing it very well. But Alexander comes anyway, with Burr sucking at the head, and Alexander doesn't even warn him, that bastard. Just comes hot on his tongue, shuddering and cursing Burr's name.

 

Burr spits the mouthful on Alexander. He's thinks they're still being mean — but then Alexander's bliss clears and frowns and oh, he's messed things up, hasn't he?

 

But they couldn't be. So, it's better this way.

 

Burr wipes he mouth, thanks Alexander, pulls up his pants, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> @acanofpeaches @ tumblr


End file.
